Fever Started Long Ago
by holyverde
Summary: 'Di mana ada cinta, di situlah kehangatan akan berada. Di mana ada kejujuran, di situlah kau akan menemukan kebebasan.' Taehyung tidak sengaja memakan sebuah fortune cookie, kemudian ia terbangun dan mulai bergantung pada hangat tubuh Jeongguk. -A Taekook fic. Diterjemahkan dari fanfiksi berjudul sama, ditulis oleh thestarsabove di ao3.


**Fever Started Long Ago**

By thestarsabove on ao3

Aku cuma menerjemahkan fanfiksi ini ke dalam bahasa indonesia dan sudah dapat ijin langsung dari penulis aslinya.

original link

.

 _'Di mana ada cinta, di situlah kehangatan akan berada. Di mana ada kejujuran, di situlah kau akan menemukan kebebasan.'_

Taehyung tidak sengaja memakan sebuah _fortune cookie_ , kemudian ia terbangun dan mulai bergantung pada hangat tubuh Jeongguk. -diterjemahkan dari fanfiksi berjudul sama, ditulis oleh **thestarsabove** di ao3.

.

Kalau boleh jujur, Taehyung bukanlah orang yang pandai mengikuti aturan. Bukannya dia sengaja melanggarnya, terkadang dia hanya terdistraksi, atau lupa, atau penasaran akan apa yang terjadi jika dia melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan. Kadang, hal-hal lucu terjadi sebagai akibat dari tindakannya, seperti saat dia mencoba memandikan Yeontan dan bulu anjingnya malah berubah menjadi merah jambu selama beberapa hari. Tapi kadang juga, bukan hal lucu yang terjadi, seperti misalnya saat dia coba-coba membeli bola lampu lava raksasa untuk kamarnya tapi malah membuat konslet asrama bangtan. Tapi, Taehyung luar biasa bersyukur, setidaknya seluruh perbuatan usilnya tidak pernah berakibat terlalu serius. Sampai dirinya hadir di acara Golden Disc Awards tahun 2018 dan melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.

Intinya, kalau Taehyung mengingatnya lagi, staff yang sedang bertugas saat itu memang sudah memberi tahu jika _fortune cookie_ warna ungu yang ada di meja mereka memang BUKAN UNTUK DIMAKAN. Tapi Taehyung, berpikir bahwa kuenya terlihat sangat lezat, merasa bahwa memakannya bukanlah suatu masalah besar. Alasannya, tentu saja karena warnanya ungu. Dan kapan lagi sih Taehyung menemukan kue dengan warna ungu yang terlihat selezat itu? Kalau Taehyung boleh membela diri, tidak hanya terlihat lezat, setelah dia memakannya, rasanya juga sangat nikmat. _Fortune cookie_ adalah kue lipat dengan kertas kecil yang bisa kau ambil di dalamnya. Kertas berisi ramalan masa depanmu, katanya. Taehyung tidak memedulikan isi ramalannya, dia hanya memakan kuenya dan membiarkannya melumer di lidah. Sungguh lezat.

Saat Taehyung melihat kertas ramalannya, kata-katanya jauh lebih panjang dari ramalan yang biasa ia temukan pada _fortune cookie_ , ramalannya tertulis dengan goresan tinta berwarna ungu di atas sobekan kertas putih. Bunyi ramalannya aneh, tidak lagi soal kesuksesan atau saran untuk mengubah haluan hidup. Kertas itu bertuliskan dua kalimat.

 _'Di mana ada cinta, di situlah kehangatan akan berada._

 _Di mana ada kejujuran, di situlah kau akan menemukan kebebasan.'_

Baru pertama kali ini Taehyung menemukan ramalan yang seperti itu. Tetapi dia tidak begitu memikirkannya. Malahan, dia sudah bersiap untuk membuang kertas itu ke tempat sampah.

"Tunggu!" sebuah suara bernada tegas membuat Taehyung terdiam. Saat dia mendongak, dia menemukan staff wanita yang melarangnya tadi. "Apa kamu memakan kuenya?" tanyanya tajam. Nadanya terdengar sangat serius untuk sekedar menanyakan sebuah kue, mungkin harinya sedang buruk, pikir Taehyung.

"Uhh… iya?" Jawab Taehyung.

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menggumamkan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri soal betapa bebalnya member boyband jaman sekarang. "Kalau begitu jangan buang kertas itu, kamu akan membutuhkannya." Katanya kemudian, menunjuk kertas ramalan yang tengah dipegang oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap secarik kertas yang sudah lecek di tangannya dengan bingung. "Memangnya… kenapa? Apa ini ramalan spesial?"

"Begitulah," jawab wanita itu. "Semoga beruntung." Setelah mengatakannya, dia segera melenggang pergi, bergerak sangat cepat untuk wanita seumurannya.

Taehyung mengedipkan matanya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan kejadian barusan. Tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu menyelipkan kertas kecil itu ke saku celananya, kemudian terdistraksi oleh Hoseok dan Namjoon yang mengajaknya ber-selfie.

Mereka memenangkan Daesang malam itu, yang tentu saja selalu membuat Taehyung emosional. Tubuhnya mematung saat member lain mengajaknya berpelukan hangat, lengan mereka terjalin dan mendekap satu sama lain. Saat itulah dia merasa menjadi manusia yang paling beruntung di dunia, tidak hanya karena kesuksesan yang ia raih, tetapi karena dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Mereka telah melewati banyak hal bersama, karena itu, Taehyung tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa keenam pria yang kini sedang melingkar satu sama lain di sampingnya.

Mereka pulang ke asrama malam itu, mengingat besok mereka harus bangun pagi-pagi buta untuk promosi seharian dan latihan 4th Muster. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, Taehyung mengikuti Jeongguk, memasuki mobil manapun yang ia masuki, lalu duduk bersisian di kursi belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jeongguk.

"Menurutmu, perasaan menakjubkan saat kita menang ini, suatu saat akan membuat kita bosan, nggak?" tanya Taehyung dengan terkantuk-kantuk.

"Nggak tahu, ya." Jawab Jeongguk sambil menguap. "Semoga tidak, aku nggak mau menyepelekan kemenangan kita."

"Hmmm." Taehyung menggumam setuju, bergeser mendekat ke sisi Jeongguk. "Kok kamu hangat sekali, sih."

Jeongguk tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menjawabnya, hanya menyisirkan jemarinya ke rambut Taehyung dengan lembut seiring mobil berjalan menembus gelapnya malam.

.

Taehyung terbangun keesokan harinya, menggigil dengan hebat, sampai dia berpikir kalau kemarin malam dia tertidur di luar ruang. Saat dia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan dirinya berada di kamar, di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri, dia segera berdiri dan mengecek suhu ruangan pada penghangat ruangan, bertanya-tanya kenapa suhu udara tiba-tiba mendingin dalam semalam. Tetapi layar penghangat ruangan menunjukkan angka 22 derajat celsius, suhu yang cukup normal untuk sebuah kamar. Tapi toh Taehyung tetap menaikkan suhunya sambil merangkak menuju ranjangnya untuk kembali bergelung di bawah selimut. Semua itu sama sekali tidak membantu, sampai-sampai Taehyung khawatir lidahnya tergigit akibat giginya yang bergemeletuk keras.

Dia menjulurkan satu lengannya dari selimut, meraba-raba untuk mencari ponsel sampai akhirnya dia menemukannya di dekat meja. Dengan jemari yang bergetar, dia mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk teman-temannya.

 _Gawat, aku sekarat. Pls ke kamarku sekarang._

Tidak ada balasan, tetapi beberapa menit setelah itu terdengar sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya. Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Jimin dengan rambut bangun tidurnya yang mencuat.

"Ada apa lagi tukang drama?" katanya, namun segera terhenti saat melihat keadaan Taehyung. " _Shit_ , kamu nggak apa-apa? Kok bisa gemetaran begini?"

"K-kayaknya aku membeku," Taehyung terbata-bata. Jemarinya mati rasa, walau ia sudah mengapitnya di ketiak untuk mencari kehangatan. "Aku nggak tahu kenapa, waktu aku bangun, tiba-tiba sudah begini."

"Serius?" tanya Jimin, tampak khawatir. "Suhu pagi ini tuh panas sekali loh." katanya, lalu menyusuri kamar, mendekati ranjang Taehyung dan meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya ke dahi Taehyung. Sentuhan Jimin terasa hangat, tetapi tetap sama sekali tidak membantu. "Ya Tuhan, dingin sekali!" pekik Jimin, benar-benar sempurna merasa khawatir.

"Kan sudah kubilang," jawab Taehyung lemah.

"Sebentar, biar aku beri tahu Seokjin hyung." Jimin berkata begitu, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Dia kembali muncul membawa Seokjin di belakangnya. Seokjin menatap Taehyung sekilas sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan rahang dengan alis yang terangkat ke atas, sama seperti Jimin.

"Sial, ternyata serius ya," katanya saat merasakan sendiri permukaan tubuh Taehyung yang begitu dingin. "Kita harus hubungi agensi, meminta dokter untuk memeriksa Taehyung. Ini serius."

"Apa nggak sebaiknya kita coba hangatkan Taehyung dulu?" tanya Jimin, mengangkat selimut dan berbaring di sebelah Taehyung. Tangannya mendekap pinggang Taehyung, memeluknya. "Mendingan?"

"S-sedikit." kata Taehyung, masih gemetar. Dia mulai panik. Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang membuatnya lebih baik?

"Astaga, bibirnya sudah mulai biru, aku telpon agensi dulu." ucap Seokjin, tepat ketika pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Jeongguk yang baru bangun tidur.

"Ada apa nih?" Tanyanya, bergantian melihat antara ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Tatapannya lalu terhenti pada Jimin yang berbaring memeluk Taehyung dari belakang.

"Taehyungie lagi sakit," jawab Jimin. "Kulitnya dingin sekali dan nggak bisa merasakan hangat."

Jeongguk mengangkat satu alisnya penuh khawatir. Dia lalu berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Taehyung, menyentuh pipi Taehyung dengan lembut.

Efeknya sangat cepat, kehangatan yang luar biasa menjalar ke seluruh permukaan tubuh Taehyung, bersumber dari pipi tempat Jeongguk menyentuhnya. Taehyung tersentak keras karena terkejut, ia terengah, sampai akhirnya Jeongguk buru-buru menarik tangannya gugup.

"Maaf, maaf." Ujarnya, mundur seperti anak anjing yang ditendang.

"Jangan," ucap Taehyung, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang tak sengaja terulur, "Tunggu, coba sentuh aku lagi."

Mereka semua menatap Jeongguk, membuat Jeongguk mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan, maju beberapa langkah sampai punggung tangannya menyentuh pipi Taehyung sekali lagi. Seketika Taehyung menghela napas lega, kehangatan yang sama menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kamu hangat sekali," ujarnya. Jeongguk menatap Taehyung dengan mata yang membulat lebar, tangannya sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Lebih hangat dari Jimin?" tanya Seokjin sambil mencoba-coba membandingkan hangat tubuh Jeongguk dan Jimin. "Kok menurutku sama saja, ya?"

"Nggak tahu," jawab Taehyung. "Jeongguk hangat sekali. Serius, hangat sekali."

"Jeongguk, coba kamu dan Jimin berganti posisi," perintah Seokjin, dahinya berkerut heran.

Mata Jeongguk makin melebar mendengarnya. "Aku…" dia terbata, sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Seokjin.

"Ayo cepat, cuma itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa membantu Taehyung."

Jeongguk segera menutup mulutnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dia lalu menyelipkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam selimut Taehyung setelah Jimin merangkak keluar dari sana.

"Astaga," Taehyung setengah merintih, mendekatkan diri dan berusaha untuk bersembunyi di dalam dekapan Jeongguk. Jeongguk terasa seperti mesin penghangat raksasa, memberinya kelegaan di tengah beku yang menyerang tubuh.

"Apa lebih baik?" Tanya Jeongguk, sorot matanya melembut penuh rasa khawatir.

"Seratus kali lebih baik, terima kasih." jawab Taehyung. Jeongguk mempererat pelukannya ke pinggang Taehyung, mengaitkan dagunya ke salah satu bahu Taehyung sementara Taehyung menghela napas lega.

Seokjin dan Jimin kini sempurna menatap keduanya dengan heran.

"Kamu sudah nggak gemetaran," Jimin menyuarakan apa yang ia amati.

"Ini aneh sekali," ucap Seokjin. "Ayo kabari yang lainnya, siapa tahu mereka juga kedinginan begini."

Begitulah akhirnya mengapa Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok berakhir di kamar Taehyung, masing-masing dengan kadar kewaspadaan yang berbeda-beda mengingat jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ketiganya merasa baik-baik saja, saat dicoba-coba, tidak ada dari mereka bertiga yang memiliki efek yang sama layaknya efek yang ditimbulkan Jeongguk pada Taehyung, hanya hangat yang sedetik menghilang, seperti Jimin.

"Pasti mereka berpikir kalau aku lagi pakai obat yang aneh-aneh." Protes Taehyung.

"Jangan bilang kamu beneran pakai narkoba?!" tanya Jimin, tiba-tiba merasa sangat khawatir.

"Nggak, lah!" Taehyung menjawab dengan geram. "Kamu kan kenal aku, nggak mungkin aku pakai begituan."

"Mungkin kita bisa bahas lagi nanti," ucap Namjoon menengahi. "Bisa jadi ini cuma wabah flu biasa, atau apalah, dan mungkin saja tubuh Jeongguk memang hangat atau bagaimana. Toh, Taehyung sekarang sudah kelihatan baikan."

Yang dikatakan Namjoon benar, dengan Jeongguk yang mendekapnya hangat, Taehyung merasa baik-baik saja. Walau masih ada sedikit rasa dingin, tapi bukan dingin yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi seperti tadi.

"Aku bisa temani seharian sih, buat jaga-jaga." Jeongguk menawarkan, yang dijawab Taehyung dengan meremas tangan Jeongguk yang melingkari pinggangnya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Baiklah…" ujar Seokjin, masih agak ragu-ragu. "Tapi kalau keadaanmu memburuk, aku akan lapor agensi."

"Setuju."

Akhirnya mereka semua berpencar untuk bersiap-siap menjalani aktivitas mereka hari itu, yaitu pemotretan untuk Muster dan berlatih koreografi sepanjang siang. Pemotretannya sendiri baru akan dimulai agak nanti, jadi Taehyung dan Jeongguk masih punya waktu beberapa jam untuk mengeksplor tentang… situasi mereka yang baru mereka alami ini.

Mereka akhirnya menemukan bahwa ternyata, jika Jeongguk menyentuhnya agak lama, maka kehangatannya akan melekat pada Taehyung, dia akan merasa baik-baik saja jika ditinggalkan sendirian dalam beberapa saat. Mereka juga menemukan bahwa semakin banyak anggota tubuh mereka yang bersentuhan, kehangatan yang Taehyung rasakan akan semakin hebat. Kulit yang bersentuhan langsung adalah yang paling efektif (walau mereka menghindari untuk membicarakan siratan dari fakta tersebut).

Mereka menemukan fakta lagi saat mereka berdua pergi ke kamar Jeongguk dan berpisah untuk sementara karena Jeongguk harus berganti baju. Begitu Jeongguk berdiri bertelanjang dada di depan lemari pakaiannya dan kebingungan ingin mengenakan pakaian apa, Taehyung mulai menggigil kedinginan lagi.

"Lebih baik aku pakai kaus merah polos atau yang ada gambarnya?" tanyanya. "Oh tunggu, ada juga kaus Topman warna abu-abu-oh sial, kamu kedinginan."

"Maaf," ucap Taehyung saat Jeongguk buru-buru mendekat untuk melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling tubuh Taehyung.

Sepanjang tahun lalu, Jeongguk berusaha keras untuk menjadi lebih kuat, dan perubahan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak pernah dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Taehyung, walau sekeras apapun dia mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikannya (Taehyung khawatir, bisa-bisa kepalanya meledak kalau terlalu banyak memikirkannya). Dari dulu tubuh Jeongguk memang sudah terlihat bagus, tetapi sekarang dia jauh lebih berotot, dengan lengan yang terlihat seperti dipahat dan otot perut yang terkotak-kotak, membuat Taehyung yakin siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan mampu untuk mengabaikan. Situasi saat ini, dengan lengan Jeongguk mengelilingi tubuhnya, bisa saja membuat Taehyung kehilangan fokus, jika saja kehangatan yang lebih intens tidak menyerangnya seketika setelah kulit mereka bersentuhan.

"Astaga, kamu jauh lebih hangat kalau telanjang dada begini." Taehyung bergumam senang, makin meringkuhkan dirinya menjadi kecil di pelukan Jeongguk.

Jeongguk terbatuk. "Masa? Tapi masuk akal juga sih."

"Oh ya, aku lebih suka kamu pakai kaus merah polos."

Jeongguk lalu menyeret Taehyung untuk mengikutinya ke depan lemari pakaian, menjaga satu lengannya agar tetap memeluk pinggang Taehyung, hanya melepaskannya saat mencoba memasukkan lubang kaus ke kepalanya. Taehyung mencoba untuk tidak menyuarakan rajukannya karena kehilangan hangat tubuh Jeongguk untuk sesaat. Berita baiknya adalah, kini Taehyung punya alasan yang kuat untuk menyuruh Jeongguk bertelanjang dada sepanjang waktu.

"Ini aneh sekali," Jeongguk mengamati sambil mencoba memakai sepatunya dengan satu tangan dan melompat-lompat karena tangan yang satunya masing terlingkar di pinggang Taehyung. "Apa menurutmu jangan-jangan aku ini hangat karena aku makhluk supranatural?" tanya Jeongguk, ekspresi wajahnya bersinar dengan penuh ketertarikan, "Mungkin aku ini sebenarnya manusia serigala!"

"Kalau gitu, apa jangan-jangan aku vampir?" tanya Taehyung balik, ekspresinya tidak senang. "Tapi aku nggak haus darah. Eh, tapi aku lapar dan ingin makan sesegera mungkin sih, apa di lokasi pemotretan ada makan siangnya?"

Jeongguk mengedikkan bahunya, memeriksa dirinya sendiri di cermin. Taehyung memperhatikan, kapan memangnya garis rahang Jeongguk menjadi setajam itu? Bukannya dulu wajahnya masih seperti bayi? Kapan Jeongguk menjadi pria yang sayangnya semakin hari semakin terlihat menarik di mata Taehyung?

Dia dan Jeongguk dari awal memang sudah dekat, walau butuh waktu sedikit lama bagi Taehyung untuk lepas dari rasa malunya. Tapi setelah melewati masa-masa itu, jelas bahwa mereka berdua memiliki banyak sekali kesamaan dan tak lama setelah itu, mereka menjadi dekat. Taehyung memang dekat dengan seluruh member bangtan, mereka sudah seperti keluarganya sekarang, tetapi bukan rahasia jika Jeongguk adalah nomor satunya, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun, bukan berarti hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar teman, Taehyung menerima semua itu. Walau dia tidak akan menyangkal, ada saatnya dia sempat memikirkan soal hubungan yang lebih antara dia dengan Jeongguk. Ada beberapa momen ambigu, di mana mereka tidak tahu harus menempatkannya di kategori apa, tetapi momen-momen seperti itu tidak pernah berakhir terlalu jauh. Dan memang lebih baik seperti itu, begitu Taehyung selalu meyakinkan dirinya. Akan jauh lebih mudah jika mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Taehyung hanya berharap semoga Jeongguk berhenti terlihat lebih tampan dan panas setiap harinya. Karena walaupun pikiran Taehyung penuh rasionalitas, tetapi tubuh dan hatinya terkadang tidak begitu.

Pemotretan yang mereka lakukan bertempat di dalam sebuah rumah, jadi Jeongguk menawari Taehyung untuk menggendongnya di punggung menuju studio di mana mereka disuruh berkumpul. Ternyata tidak masalah kaus warna apapun yang dipilih Jeongguk, karena toh para stylist akan mengganti baju mereka dengan baju pemotretan. Selama pra-pemotretan, semuanya tidak terheran-heran tentang betapa Taehyung terlihat sangat dekat dengan Jeongguk, karena sebelumnya pun mereka sudah seperti ini. Member bangtan yang lain memang lebih memperhatikan mereka berdua, terutama Seokjin dan Jimin, tapi mereka berdua pada akhirnya kembali tenang saat merasa bahwa Taehyung sudah terlihat baik-baik saja seperti dirinya yang biasa.

Latihan koreografi juga berjalan dengan mulus, dan panas yang dihasilkan dari latihan itu juga membantu Taehyung untuk merasa lebih baik, maka dari itu Taehyung jadi lebih tenang. Tetapi untuk jaga-jaga, tetap saja Taehyung berdiri dekat-dekat dengan Jeongguk, kadang menggandeng tangannya atau bergelayut di lengannya, atau memeluk Jeongguk dari belakang saat dia merasa sedikit saja kedinginan. Rasanya, Taehyung seperti ketagihan, karena bersentuhan dengan Jeongguk itu seperti mantra yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Yang Taehyung tahu, dia bersyukur karena tubuh Jeongguk seperti obat yang bisa menyembuhkan apapun yang dia rasakan sekarang, karena jika tidak, Taehyung pasti merasa sangat ketakutan.

Saat malam tiba, mereka bertujuh makan malam bersama. Di bawah meja, paha Jeongguk sempurna melekat pada sisian Taehyung sepanjang makan malam berlangsung. Ketika selesai, mereka lalu berpencar ke kamar masing-masing, menyiapkan diri mereka akan hari esok yang lebih melelahkan karena besok adalah hari pertama Muster berlangsung.

"Jadi, ummm," Jeongguk berucap canggung saat mereka berdua berada di depan pintu kamar Taehyung. "Kayaknya… kita perlu tidur bareng?"

Taehyung mengangkat satu alisnya. "Jeonggukkie, kamu kok blak-blakan begitu?" goda Taehyung.

"Diam deh!" Jeongguk menggeram, pipinya memerah. "Kamu tahu kan maksudku, kayak, harusnya kita berbagi kasur gitu."

"Mungkin sih," jawab Taehyung sambil mengangguk. "Gawat kalau aku berubah jadi es di malam sebelum Muster berlangsung."

"Iya, gawat kalau itu sampai terjadi," Jeongguk setuju. "Ya sudah, aku ganti baju dulu, nanti aku kembali ke sini."

Sementara menunggu, Taehyung mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, heran kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi gugup. Dia dan Jeongguk sudah sering berbagi tempat tidur, apalagi saat mereka masih muda dulu dan belum terkenal seperti sekarang, saat mereka belum bisa menyewa hotel yang layak. Cuma, ada yang berbeda saat mereka memutuskannya dengan sadar untuk tidur berdua begini, dan fakta bahwa mereka harus berpelukan saat tidur nanti supaya Taehyung tidak kenapa-kenapa malam ini.

Jeongguk kembali tidak lama setelah itu, dia mengenakan celana pendek hitam dan kaus putih polos, sempurna memotong pikiran aneh-aneh Taehyung. Mereka lalu merangkak ke atas ranjang Taehyung (yang sudah sering mereka lakukan berdua, Taehyung terus-menerus mengingatkan dirinya dalam hati), hanya untuk Jeongguk yang langsung memeluknya erat.

"Makasih karena sudah pengertian soal masalah ini," Taehyung menggumam tepat di dada Jeongguk. "Aku tau, pasti kelihatannya gila."

"Nggak masalah," jawab Jeongguk. "Aku senang bisa membantu."

"Aku juga senang," Taehyung menguap. "Aku harap ini cuma kebetulan dan besok semuanya kembali normal."

"Yeah, aku harap juga begitu." Jeongguk kembali membalas. Nada suaranya terdengar aneh, tetapi Taehyung sudah tertidur sebelum ia sempat menerka-nerka arti dari nada suara Jeongguk.

.

BERSAMBUNG.

.

Fanfiksinya sendiri sebenernya oneshot dan jumlah katanya 20.000 an kata. Mayan banyak gitu haha. Ini tes ombak doang sih, kalo misal ada yang minat lanjutannya, entar aku update tiap weekend. Jadi berakhir sekitar 5 sampai 6 chapter gitu. Tapi kalo misal emang ga ada yang minat, ga lanjut gitu sih niatnya. tergantung~

Anyway, aku suka banget bacain fic bangatn di ao3 dan sumpah kalau kalian belum pernah baca di sana, you should read them. urggg!


End file.
